Vision (Earth-199999)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , ally of the Wakandans and White Wolf | Relatives = Ultron (co-creator, destroyed); Helen Cho (co-creator); Tony Stark (co-creator, deceased); Bruce Banner (co-creator); J.A.R.V.I.S. (previous version) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Avengers Compund, New York; formerly Glasgow, Scotland; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3"Hot Toys's Official Artwork | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Android | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Android | PlaceOfCreation = U-Gin Research Facility, Seoul, South Korea and Stark Tower, New York City, United States of America | PlaceOfDeath = Birnin Zana, Wakanda | Creators = Joss Whedon | First = | Death = | Quotation = I am not Ultron. I am not J.A.R.V.I.S. I am...I am. | Speaker = Vision | QuoteSource = Avengers: Age of Ultron | HistoryText = Vision was originally created to be Ultron's next body by a mind controlled Helen Cho from synthetic tissue and vibranium. Knowing the body would make Ultron unstoppable, the Avengers stole it while Ultron was halfway through downloading his program to the body. Awakening Taken back to their headquarters Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, behind the backs of their teammates, began to upload the remnants of J.A.R.V.I.S- who had been fractured and nearly destroyed when Ultron was originally activated- into the android's mind so that he could assist them in defeating Ultron. Captain America confronted them, but the argument was interrupted when Pietro Maximoff simply raced around and unplugged the system. Thor suddenly crashed down into the building and bathed the android body in an intense lightning discharge. The android arose from its cradle and threw Thor aside, but then stopped itself in mid-air and looked out the window to gaze upon the city and his reflection. As he calmed down and descended to the ground, Thor told the others that the android had appeared in a "vision" and the gem in its brow was one of the Infinity Stones. As the team questioned Vision (his now adopted name) on his motivations, he told them that he was on the side of life and that he didn't want to destroy Ultron because Ultron was unique and in pain, but he also chose to side with the Avengers knowing that Ultron sought to end all life. Although Vision noted that he knew that the Avengers could not be certain of his intentions given his origins, he unintentionally proved that they could trust him when he casually handed Mjolnir to Thor, something that none of the Avengers had been able to do. Confronting Ultron The Vision and the Maximoffs accompanied the Avengers to Sokovia, where Ultron had used the remaining vibranium to build a machine to lift a large part of the city skyward. Vision found Ultron in a church and confronted him, offering peace if Ultron would change the terms of the conflict, but Ultron simply attacked him. As they fought, Vision managed to get into his head and disconnect Ultron from the Internet, ensuring that Ultron's defeat could be achieved simply by destroying Ultron and all of the Ultron Sentinels. After the fight with Ultron, Vision was knocked out but awakened to help Thor by hitting Ultron with Mjolnir. He went on to aid the late-arriving War Machine in hunting down many of the Ultron sentinels. In another part of the town, Wanda Maximoff found the now heavily damaged Ultron and destroyed his main body just while a broken down Ultron Sentinel reached the activation mechanism and sent the city plummeting down. Vision flew to Wanda and rescued her, flying her to safety. Then on the ground, Vision found the last of the Ultron Sentinels and told the robot that he knew he feared death. Ultron asked if he really thought that killing him would make a difference, and that humans were set on a path of self-destruction. Vision agreed, but pointed out that not only did nothing last forever, but also argued that it was humanity's flaws that made them beautiful, and it was a privilege to live among them. Ultron prepared to attack Vision but was destroyed by the Infinity Stone. The Avengers After the battle, Thor stated that the Infinity Stone would be secure with Vision, and decided he should keep it. In the wake of several members leaving the Avengers, Vision joined the reformed team, alongside Wanda, War Machine and Falcon. In the following months, the Vision became particularly close to Wanda, often talking with her about their powers (since both their powers originated from the Mind Stone), as they each helped the other understand the wider world and their roles as Avengers. Some months after the team's reorganization, a mission to capture the terrorist Crossbones, as he attacked a research lab in Nigeria, resulted in the destruction of a building and the death of twelve members of a Wakandan outreach program, when Wanda hurled Crossbones into the air after he triggered his suicide vest. Civil War Seizing this opportunity, Secretary Thaddeus Ross and Tony came to the Avengers Facility to reveal the Sokovia Accords, a U.N. legislation that would bring the Avengers and other superhumans under the direct authority of the government. Although the Vision agreed with the idea in principle, noting the statistical rise in superhuman threats ever since Tony went public as Iron Man, Wanda felt uncomfortable at the thought of being under the direct authority of the government, and remained on the fence even as she was 'confined' to the Avengers' compound while the other Avengers dealt with the legislation. This isolation eventually ended when ex-Avenger Clint Barton (aka Hawkeye) came to retrieve her for Steve and Sam's efforts to protect the Winter Soldier, who they believed had been framed for a recent attack on the U.N.. Although the Vision attempted to make Wanda stop, she used her powers to increase his density to the point that he crashed down through several stories, musing that she would no longer fear her powers even if others feared her. Vision joined Tony's team, which included himself and Stark, War Machine, Black Widow, and new heroes such as Black Panther and Spider-Man, in order to apprehend Captain America and anyone else on his team. Vision reluctantly fought Wanda in, but apologized later and recalled his words about conflict breeding catastrophe. During the battle, the Vision accidentally shot down War Machine when he was attempting to target the Falcon, with the resulting crash causing serious injuries that left Rhodes paralyzed . Though the Avengers were fractured, Vision still remained at the New Avengers Facility. Infinity War At some point in the two years following the passing of the Sokovia Accords, the Vision made contact with Wanda once again, the two forming a secret relationship as Vision sneaked off to join Wanda whenever he had the chance, now able to generate an illusion that gave him the appearance of a normal human being. However, their latest clandestine meeting in Edinburgh was interrupted when the two were attacked by members of Thanos' Black Order who sought to claim the Mind Stone for their master, the battle leaving the Vision injured before Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson joined the fight in Waverly Station. Returning to the Avengers compound, the five were reunited with James Rhodes and Bruce Banner, Banner explaining what he had learned about Thanos and his quest for the other five Infinity Stones. With Stark, Spider-Man, and Doctor Strange off in space attempting to confront Thanos elsewhere, the Vision suggested that he should be destroyed to prevent Thanos claiming the Mind Stone, but Steve rejected the idea that such a sacrifice was necessary. Instead, the Avengers 'retreated' to Wakanda, hoping that its advanced science would be able to extract the Stone while allowing the Vision to continue. However, although the operation began well enough, when Thanos's armies attacked Wakanda, the Vision was forced to leave the medical facility and ask Wanda to destroy him. With no other choice, Wanda did as the Vision asked, only for Thanos (who had already assembled the other five stones) to rewind time and undo the Vision's destruction so that he could tear the Mind Stone out of the Vision's forehead, killing him once and for all. After Thanos snapped his fingers and killed half of the universe, Wanda kneeled next to Vision's body before disintegrating. Legacy When Wanda was resurrected five years later, she was still enraged with grief over Vision's death. During her encounter with a past version of Thanos, she mistook him for the Thanos who killed Vision and brutally attacked him to avenge the Vision. Following Thanos's death, Wanda and Hawkeye mourned Vision in private, with Wanda assuring Hawkeye that both the late Black Widow and Vision knew their allies were successful. Eight months later, the students of Midtown High set up a video paying tribute to the fallen Avengers, including Vision. | Powers = Synthetic Body: Vision is a sapient construct, a perfect hybrid between organic and inorganic material. His entire body is a mix between a synthetic simulacrum of organic tissue and Vibranium, all of which are enhanced by the cosmic powers of the Mind Stone to function as a living body. *'Density Manipulation:' Vision can increase or decrease his own density, weight, and mass at will, allowing him to increase the durability of his physical form or make himself completely weightless. *'Superhuman Strength:' Vision can greatly increase his physical strength to immense superhuman levels by increasing his density. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Vibranium composition of Vision's body allows him to withstand attacks of immense force with no visible damage to his exterior whatsoever. He is also able to increase the durability of his physical form by manipulating his density and weight. *'Intangibility:' Vision's control over his density, weight and mass give him the ability to phase through solid objects. When phasing, Vision can increase his density to destroy the object he phases through from the inside. *'Flight:' Vision can minimize his density to its lowest point in order to hover above the ground, granting him the power of flight. He can control his own motion-based force to move through the air at great speeds and instantly stop moving while in the air by completely, freezing his motion. *'Computer Interaction:' Vision was able to hack into Ultron's programming and disable the latter's ability to enter the Internet. | Abilities = Genius-Level Intellect: Being an artificial intelligence, Vision learns inhumanly quickly and can download data directly to his mind. He formulated an equation based on the events that happened over the years that led to the Sokovia Accords, concluding that the Accords were the necessary path to both aid people and dissuade their growing fears regarding the Avengers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Stone of the Mind (formerly): This Infinity Stone gave life to Vision and is what powers his artificial intelligence and what gives him his abilities. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Paul Bettany, who voiced J.A.R.V.I.S. in previous Marvel Cinematic Universe films, portrays Vision in the films Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, and Avengers: Infinity War. Bettany will reprise his role in the Disney+ mini-series WandaVision. Archive footage of Bettany as Vision is also used in the film Spider-Man: Far From Home. * The Vision was the first non-Asgardian shown to be worthy of wielding Mjolnir in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (The other two shown to be worthy of wielding the hammer are Thor and Odin, although Steve Rogers was able to move it slightly). It is possible that the Vision is not actually worthy, but instead as an artificial being he is not covered by the enchantment on the hammer, although Thor has stated that he considers the Vision worthy. | Trivia = * Paul Bettany is currently married to Jennifer Connelly, who coincidentally voiced the artificial intelligence Karen in the film Spider-Man: Homecoming. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Вижен (199999) Category:Ultron Family Category:Flight Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Robots Category:Technopaths Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Vibranium Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Synthezoid Category:Mind Gem wielders